Juego de Drabbles sobre Eriol y Tomoyo
by Shaery Hiroshi
Summary: El concurso se ha abierto para las escritoras y escritores, ahora empezamos a escribir nuestras 20 obras esperando que gusten al público y a las compañeras, así que, por favor, dejen reviews.
1. Indice

Índice

SeccionesTítulos

1.Traición "Recuerdos imborrables"

2.Reencuentros "Al fin estamos en paz"

3. Zafiros "La travesía"

4. Amatistas "Viaje a Inglaterra"

5. Primera Cita"Te esperaré"

6. La confesión "Siempre serás mi..."

7. Mejores Amigos "Gracias por estar conmigo"

8. Secretos "Sé que me ocultas algo..."

9. Magia "Espíritu del Anochecer"

10. Rosas blancas "Solo te buscaba a ti"

11. Día libre"Descanso"

12. Matemáticas"El verdadero problema"

13. Música"El momento de triunfar"

14. Lágrimas"Los suspiros del alma"

15. Primer vals"Aprendiendo a amar"

16. Primer Beso"Si supieras lo que siento"

17. Día de lluvia"Abre los ojos, pequeño"

18. Clase de deportes"Tienes que buscarla..."

19. Cartas de Amor"Siempre por ti"

20. Fresas con chocolate"Bienvenida a tu hogar"


	2. Traición

1. Traición

"Recuerdos Imborrables"

Eriol había acudido a su cita arreglado como de costumbre, esa tarde había decidido ir con Meiling a la fiesta que darían Sakura y Shaoran en honor al compromiso del hermano de Sakura.

Eriol conocía bien al hermano de Sakura y sabía que elegiría bien a su futura esposa y esperaba poder ver allí a Tomoyo, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella y estaba decidido a romper con Meiling y volver con ella en la fiesta. Pero no se imaginaba que se le torcerían los planes de forma tan estrepitosa.

Al llegar a la fiesta buscó insistentemente a Tomoyo con la mirada pero no la encontró por ningún sitio y Meiling tampoco ayudaba pues no le permitía alejarse de ella por más de minuto y medio. Fue a felicitar a Touya.

-Al fin te echaron el lazo, me alegro por ti. Espero que sea la adecuada.

-Estoy seguro de que lo será. No tardaré en ir a buscarla a ella y a su madre.

-Espero conocer pronto a la afortunada. –después de esto se alejó porque Meiling quería hablar con su primo.

No se dio cuenta de que Touya le miraba muy extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Vio también a Nakuru hablando con Yukito con el que llevaba saliendo unos tres años. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las seis menos veinticinco así que le dijo a Sakura que se iba a buscar a su prometida y salió.

No tardó en llegar a la mansión donde Tomoyo y Sonomi estaban preparadas. Las dos montaron y volvieron a la fiesta. Eriol se quedó helado al ver a Tomoyo de la mano de Touya y empezó a pensar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Touya fue hasta el centro de la sala donde presentó a Tomoyo como su prometida y futura esposa, anunciando que la boda sería en dos meses. Eriol sintió la mirada de Tomoyo y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía ser, tenía que ser una pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez Eriol, pero sabía que estaba bien despierto y lo que estaba ocurriendo era real. Vio que Meiling sonreía con superioridad y sintió su sonrisa fría y profesional a las antiguas sonrisas de Tomoyo sinceras y alegres, había sido un estúpido y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Salió corriendo en cuanto paso desapercibido dejando sola a Meiling y se volvió hacia el famoso mirador de Tomoeda donde habían tenido su primera cita. Allí lo encontró Tomoyo que lo había seguido.

-Te has vuelto muy predecible, Eriol.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Para que sepas lo que sufrí cuando apareciste con Meiling, por venganza y por venganza me casaré con Touya y me quedaré junto a él.

-Arruinaras tu vida si te quedas con él y me rechazas, Tomoyo.

-¿Qué vida puede arruinar un muerta?

-La tuya, la mía, la de Touya, ¿qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta de que solo lo has utilizado para vengarte de mí?

-Eriol, él ya lo sabe. Sabe que no lo amo y que me caso con él para hacerte daño, pero no puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo cuando estás saliendo con Meiling y necesito a alguien que se haga cargo del hijo que estoy esperando.

Eriol se volvió completamente impresionado.

-¡No puede ser! Estás embarazada.

Cuando él se giró ella ya se estaba alejando para volver a su fiesta.

-¡No te perdono esta traición, Tomoyo!

Ella siguió con su camino con lágrimas en los ojos. Si a alguien le dolía lo que estaba haciendo era a ella, sentía tener que hacerlo pero quería que Eriol siguiera vivo, pues la habían chantajeado con matar a Eriol si no se casaba con Touya y se alejaba de él.

Fin 


	3. Reencuentros

"Al fin estamos en paz"

La casa estaba en completo silencio esperando la llegada del día, los habitantes dormían tranquilamente sin saber nada de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir a su alrededor. Una figura vestida de negro se adentraba por los corredores de la gran mansión en busca de su presa. Sabía donde se encontraba y lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba decidido a hacerlo pues no iba a perdonar fácilmente la traición que ella había cometido.

Entró en la habitación y el silencio fue lo único que lo recibió. Se le encogió el corazón al ver la joven figura que había sobre la cama abrazada a un niño de unos tres años como mucho. ¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas? Se preguntó él, sin conocer la respuesta. Ella siempre fue su mejor amiga hasta que descubrió aquel sentimiento en su interior y decidió empezar algo nuevo con ella.

Y allí estaban, cinco años después de haber empezado su relación ella dormía sujeta a su hijo como si temiera que se lo quitaran. Él se sentó a observarlos en la cama. Cuando casi llegó el amanecer, los cogió y los sacó de la mansión sin despertarlos. Tenía que esconderlos, ahora su vida corría peligro y no permitiría que les hicieran nada.

Los llevó hasta la mansión donde les esperaban Nakuru y Spinel preparados para marcharse al lugar donde tenían que esconderlos hasta que pasara el peligro. Los condujeron hasta una casa en las montañas que habían comprado hacía algún tiempo y encerraron a Tomoyo en una habitación maniatada, con los ojos vendados y amordazada para que no gritase cuando despertase. Al niño lo dejaron en la cama de Nakuru.

Cuando despertaron cada uno se llevó un susto tremendo al saber que se encontraban en un lugar desconocido. Eriol les había dicho que no le quitaran la venda de los ojos por ningún motivo a Tomoyo. Ya hablarían. Tomoyo escuchó como su hijo jugaba fuera y se tranquilizó un poco al oír la voz de Nakuru y los quejidos de Spinel.

---------Dos horas después---------

Tomoyo ya se había acostumbrado a la perpetua oscuridad en la que la tenían encerrada. Nakuru solía venir de rato en rato para darla de comer, pero por ordenes de Eriol no le quitaba las vendas ni las ataduras, cosa que le parecía ridícula. Pero después de dos horas no estaba con los ojos vendados ni atada. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y decidió salir si le daban esa opción.

Cuando salió al porche vio como su hijo jugaba con Nakuru y Spinel. No tardó en ver a Eriol detrás suya. Se giró y le observó, hacía un año que no lo veía pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, su mirada reflejaba cientos de misterios sin desvelar y su sonrisa hacía ver que la batalla había sido ganada de antemano, sabiendo ella cual sería esa batalla.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, simplemente.

-Corríais peligro, era la mejor forma de protegeros.

-¿Se acabó ya? ¿Seremos libres al fin?

-Sí, podremos estar juntos al fin. –sin dejar de sonreír la besó sabiendo que aquí se iniciaba el resto de su vida. Solo Nakuru y el hijo de ambos vieron como se introducían en la casa brazados y besándose.

-¿Eriol y mamá me van a hacer un hermanito? –preguntó el pequeño idéntico a Eriol.

-Sí, si nadie se lo impide. Y nos aseguraremos de que así sea.

Fin 


	4. Zafiros

3. Zafiros

"La travesía"

La universidad se había acabado, al fin. Ahora podría tener algo de diversión durante sus vacaciones. Había decidido hacer un viaje a Italia para conmemorar sus extraordinarias notas en su especialidad. Estaba deseando ver a su vieja amiga, Carola. A la cual había conocido en su primer curso. El mar se era lo único que sus preciosos ojos amatista contemplaban, eso y la preciosa puesta de sol.

Sentía que alguien la observaba pero no le daba importancia no era la primera vez que la gente se la quedaba mirando. Cuando al fin oscureció decidió que había llegado el momento de ir a cambiarse para bajar a cenar. Cenaría sola como de costumbre. Pero no le daba mucha importancia no necesitaba a nadie para entretenerse.

El joven que la estaba observando no la quitó los ojos de encima hasta que salió de cubierta con dirección a su camarote que estaba muy cerca del suyo. Estaba dispuesto a seguirla pero le interrumpieron.

-Eriol, deberías ser algo más recatado, la habrás desnudado con la mirada al menos quince veces en lo que llevas observándola.

-Tranquilo, Shaoran, solo han sido trece veces.

-Tú solo piensas en eso. ¿Iras a presentarte?

-Sí. Esta noche, en la cena.

Los dos se dirigieron a sus camarotes y se pusieron la ropa de gala de la primera clase como correspondía. Mientras bajaban volvieron a ver a la joven pelinegra ir hasta la barra y pedir una bebida. Shaoran dejó solo a Eriol pues estaba claro que no quería interrupciones ahora que iba a presentarse. Él se fijó en que nadie los observara, pero eso siempre era difícil (por no decir imposible) con lo guapos que eran.

Eriol se dirigió a la barra y se sentó al lado de ella. La observó detenidamente.

-Buenas noches. –dijo él ella se dio cuenta de que se refería a ella.

-Buenas noches.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Ella sonrió, el joven era muy directo.

-Tomoyo Daidouji. ¿Y qué la lleva a Italia, señorita Tomoyo?

-Vacaciones, necesito un descanso.

Después de un rato conversando en la barra decidieron cenar juntos y después salieron a dar un paseo por cubierta.

-¿Y usted? ¿Por qué va a Italia, señor Hiraguizawa?

-Mi familia, mi tía se ha puesto enferma y tengo que hacerme cargo de su empresa.

Una hora después él la acompañó hasta su camarote y se despidió con un beso tierno y dulce en los labios de ella. Ella se quedó muy impresionada pero sonrió y le dijo:

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Cuando entró fue hasta su cama y encontró una caja envuelta con una nota a su lado. Abrió la caja y encontró el collar de zafiros que tanto le había gustado de la joyería del barco, después leyó la nota:

"Para celebrar el comienzo de, esperemos, una larga relación.

Con sus saludos,

Eriol Hiraguizawa."

Fin


	5. Amatistas

4. Amatistas

"Viaje a Londres"

Después de la emocionante travesía desde Japón, Tomoyo y Eriol, decidieron que podían pasar un tiempo juntos en Roma, donde pasarían su estancia aunque en hoteles separados. Durante el viaje se habían ido conociendo y habían descubierto que tenían unos gustos muy parecidos en algunas cosas y otros completamente opuestos en otras.

Eriol habría deseado poder invitarla a que se fuese con él a la casa que tenía allí, pero no sería bien visto. Después de mes y medio de relación en Roma él le pidió que fuese con él por un tiempo hasta Inglaterra. Ella tuvo dudas al inicio, pero después de mucha insistencia de Eriol, él consiguió convencerla.

Eriol sabía a lo que se exponía al llevar a su novia ante su familia, estaba seguro de que su familia no la aprobaría pero eso era perfecto pues no aceptaría nunca a una mujer que su familia aceptase. Pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, su familia, o mejor dicho, su madre, quería que se casara con una mujer con buena fortuna o de alta alcurnia.

Tomoyo estaba nerviosa pues él ya le había dicho que quería presentarle a su familia y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Para ella la aprobación de la familia siempre era algo necesario.

La llegada de Eriol fue recibida por todos sus hermanos, sus tíos y padres. Todos estuvieron muy alegres de su vuelta y así lo demostraron cuando empezaron a hablar con él sobre sus planes de futuro. A Tomoyo la presentó Eriol como una amiga ante todos, pero prefirió hablar a solas con su familia para contarles los planes que tenía para Tomoyo.

A la hora de la cena los tres se reunieron en el despacho para poder hablar del tema y ellos reaccionaron como Eriol esperaba:

-¿Qué te traes con esa chica, Eriol? Ninguno nos creemos que solo sea una amiga si la has traído hasta la casa.

-Así es, madre. Ella es algo más que una amiga pero quería discutir con vosotros antes de proponerle lo que estoy dispuesto a proponerle con vuestro consentimiento o sin él.

-Habla, Eriol, no tenemos todo el día.

-Quiero casarme con ella.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó su madre fuera de sí-. No, rotundamente, no. No sabes quien es, ¿qué estudios tiene? ¿De que abolengo son sus padres?

-Tomoyo Daidouji es una estrella en Japón, está estudiando diseño y su madre es una de las personas de más alta clase en Japón, además es mucho más rica que todas las jóvenes inglesas que me has presentado.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Ella cogió el teléfono y llamó a su asistente.

-Julius, consígueme toda la información posible sobre Tomoyo Daidouji para dentro de una hora. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ella. –y colgó.

Eriol salió después de eso. Su padre le había dado su consentimiento y en una hora tendría el de su madre, así que solo quedaba hablar con la protagonista del embrollo. Decidió sacarla al jardín para poder hablar. Ella no se negó pues se estaba asfixiando dentro de la sala.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto muy serio, Tomoyo.

-Dime, Eriol. –le contestó ella observándole.

-Seré directo, nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto pero, quiero que te cases conmigo.

Ella quedó conmocionada durante unos segundos. Él ya le había dejado claro que la quería, pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto. Lo observó y vio como ponía los ojos para implorarla. Pero no fue necesario. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo será la boda? –preguntó ella.

Fin


	6. Primera cita

5. Primera Cita

"Te esperaré"

Llevaba esperando al menos veinte minutos, había llegado con media hora de antelación. Ella y Eriol estarían por fin a solas sin que nadie les molestara. Eriol como de costumbre fue puntual.

-Buenas tardes–le sonrió él.

-Buenas tardes. –ella se sonrojó.

-¿Vamos? Íbamos a ir al cine, Tomoyo.

En el cine apenas se dieron cuenta de la película pues estaban de lo más nerviosos.

Al volver a la casa de Tomoyo él la besó. Pero ella no quería pasar de ahí y así se lo dijo.

-No estoy preparada.

-_Te esperaré._ –le contestó él y salió de la mansión.

Fin 

**Notas de la Autora: He aquí mi primer drabble de cien palabras exactas, (excluyendo el título). Espero que guste y que dejen Reviews, porque, por ahora, solo tengo uno y es penoso, tener cuatro drabbles puestos y un solo review.**


	7. La confesión

6. La Confesión

"Siempre serás mi..."

Tomoyo observó a su joven amante en silencio, estaba claro que le había hecho daño traicionándolo de esa manera, pero iba a recompensarle el resto de su vida por el daño causado. Sabía que Eriol había sufrido ante la decisión de la joven de abandonarlo e irse con otro en el momento en el que más la necesitaba, pero ella también estaba destrozada al descubrir que Eriol le había sido infiel y ese era un gran golpe para ella. Por eso decidió vengarse, ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera pero le dolió el daño que le hicieron.

Eriol fue despertando gradualmente y se dio cuenta de que la joven a su lado le observaba mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

-Te noto pensativa.

-Tenemos que hablar, Eriol.

-Me lo temía.

-Debo pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en el pasado. Sé que te hice daño.

-Sí, me hiciste daño y mucho, un daño que me fue muy difícil perdonarte. Pero que acabé perdonando.

-¿Por qué me perdonaste?

-No tenía derecho a enojarme después de lo que te había hecho yo. Me di cuenta de ello cuando te marchaste con Touya hacía Europa en vuestra luna de miel. Aunque sabía que estabas embarazada de mí. Ahora solo hay que ver al niño para estar seguros de que es así.

-Sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¿Por qué tendría que cambiar mi forma de ser, Tomoyo Daidouji?

-¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?

-Nos iremos mañana, después de la boda.

-¿Qué boda? –preguntó ella con recelo.

-La nuestra. –contestó él como si fuera algo programado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Tampoco has dejado de hacer lo que te da la gana, ¿verdad, Eriol?

-Así es, pero ahora tengo que preguntarte yo algo a ti.

-Dime.

-¿Si Touya no hubiera muerto en ese accidente me habrías tenido por tu amante?

-No, nunca le seré infiel a un marido mío.

-¿Ni siquiera si hubiera insistido de esta manera?

Él comenzó a besarla la comisura de sus labios y ella no se resistió. Pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo completamente desnudo y volvió a sentir aquel cuerpo anhelado y decidió hacer algo más que besarla y acariciarla. Él volvía a desearla y su cuerpo le pedía con urgencia que la tomara pues ella no se iba a negar. Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a pensar. ¿Qué importaba? Ahora se tenían y nunca más se volverían a alejar el uno del otro.

Cuando acabaron ella suspiró antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos:

-Siempre serás mi mago, mi amor... mi Eriol.

El sonrió ante lo que ella había dicho, ahora sí que tenía ganada la batalla.

Fin 


	8. Mejores Amigos

7. Mejores Amigos

"Gracias por estar conmigo" 

La lluvia caía inmisericorde, el joven estaba completamente empapado pero no le importaba, el estado del cielo reflejaba como se sentía el por dentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho ella esto?

Él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero ella solo lo estaba utilizando y así se lo había restregado en su propia cara ese día. Después la vio irse con el cabrón que se la había arrebatado. Tenía la ropa calada y el pelo chorreando, estaba sentado en un columpio del parque pingüino.

De pronto sintió que alguien le cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas. Levantó la vista y encontró a una joven de, más o menos, su edad protegiéndole de la lluvia.

-¿Qué hace aquí tan solo? Cogerá una pulmonía si no se resguarda de la lluvia.

-No importa, casi desearía no existir.

-No diga eso. Seguro que siempre hay algún motivo para vivir. Venga, te llevaré a mi casa. Allí podrás calentarte y no cojeras nada.

-Es muy amable pero no, señorita.

-Insisto y mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. Así que, llámame Tomoyo.

-Yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Vaya, que casualidad que lo encuentro. Le estaba buscando, señor Hiraguizawa. Su padre me ha dicho que estaba con su novia. Pero por el aspecto que tienes, bien podría decir que te ha dejado plantado.

-Peor, me ha invitado a salir para restregarme en la cara que yo solo era un entretenimiento más y que solo me había utilizado para volver con su antiguo novio.

-A mí me pasó eso recientemente. Hace una semana para ser exactos, mi novio, Touya me dejó para volver con su ex. Pero no le doy importancia, él no me quería y lo sabía así que, como solo quería poder hablar con él y estar en su compañía no me importó demasiado.

-¿Touya?¿Touya Kinomoto?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que lo conozco, es el cabrón por el que me dejó Kaho.

-Vaya par, están hechos el uno para el otro de eso no hay duda. Pero bueno, ¿quieres venir a mi casa y seguimos charlando?

-Ya no me parece tan desagradable la idea. –dijo con una sonrisa, definitivamente, la joven Daidouji le estaba cayendo muy bien.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mansión donde la joven Daidouji invitó a Eriol a cenar ya que estaban preparándolo todo. Eriol supo que, desde ese, momento serían muy buenos amigos y esperaba poder ser algo más que un buen amigo de ella.

Fin


	9. Nota de Aclaración

Nota de Aclaración: Muchos de mis drabbles están conectados entre sí como ya he ido anunciando y anunciaré. Traición, Reencuentros y La Confesión son tres drabbles que hacen un fic y en el orden en el que están. Magia, Secretos y Lágrimas son otra historia, también por ese orden por eso pondré secretos y magia a la vez, aunque se tenga que leer antes magia que secretos para entender las cosas.

Debo añadir que estoy haciendo un libro con todos los drabbles y que cuando los acabe todos se lo mandaré a la que los quiera como recuerdo. Así que, si alguna está interesada que me lo diga por e-mail a mi dirección que siempre la dejo.

Y si estos os han parecidos trágicos esperaros a leer el resto Música es uno de los más tristes, aunque Fresas con Chocolate es su continuación y acaba bien.

Otro bueno puede ser primer vals. Pero ya se verá. Ya iré anunciando fics que vayan juntos para que entendáis la historia y el orden que llevaran.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	10. Secretos

Advertencia: Para leer este drabble primero se tiene que leer magia que es la primera parte. Así que por favor leer antes magia si queréis entender de que va el fic.

8. Secretos

"Sé que me ocultas algo…"

Mi alta torre se había vuelto más silenciosa que de costumbre, ya no observaba el cielo ni el mar desde el ventanal. Solamente observaba su joven rostro apagado, sin vida. ¿Por qué él? Mi maestro no tenía nada contra él sin embargo había sido capaz de arrebatarle algo tan preciado para los humanos como era su propia alma.

Tenía que encontrar el modo de devolvérsela. Sabía que tendría que acudir al encuentro de mi antiguo maestro. Pero, para eso, tendría que viajar por todo el país pues él vivía en las montañas heladas del norte. Donde nunca era de día y la oscuridad lo ocupaba todo.

-No te preocupes, Eriol. Te buscaré y le haré pagar a mi maestro el daño que nos ha hecho. Jamás olvides la promesa que nos hicimos.

Cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mí. Era demasiado doloroso para mí que me hubieran quitado algo tan preciado para mí como era Eriol. Y estaba decidida a acabar con el que lo había hecho.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, sabía quien era siempre eran las mismas personas, los dos amigos de Eriol que habían luchado con el en el reto. A lo largo de estos días que llevaba cuidando de Eriol se habían presentado y habíamos trabado una sincera amistad.

Ellos, al igual que Eriol y yo, eran hechiceros muy poderosos. Y se habían ofrecido a acompañarme para encontrar a mi maestro y enfrentarnos a él pues Eriol les había ayudado siempre que lo habían necesitado. Era una gran persona y ellos eran los directos testigos de ello.

-¿Ha reaccionado?

-No, sigue igual. Y así seguirá hasta que yo le recupere lo que le han arrebatado.

-¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? Por lo que nos has contado tu maestro es uno de los mejores hechiceros del mundo. No me sorprendería que ya supiera lo que estamos tramando.

-No lo sabe, de eso puedes estar completamente seguro. Él no puede entrar en nuestras mentes porque yo las protejo y por eso está esperando a que los acontecimientos se den y yo vaya hasta él.

-Pues le daremos esa satisfacción si quiere que vayamos iremos.

-Alguien se tendrá que quedar cuidando de Eriol.

-Yo lo haré. Tú ve a darle una lección a Clow como nunca se la hayan dado, musume no tsuki.

-Okaerinasai, Kinomoto-sensei.

-¿Padre que haces tú aquí?

-Yo le dije que viniera pues me sería necesario su consejo en estas horas de incertidumbre. Él fue mi maestro, Sakura-san.

-Así es, yo junto con Clow y otros hechiceros fuimos los maestros de Tomoyo-chan. Nuestra mejor alumna.

-Pero, entonces, ¿por qué Clow te hace esto, Tomoyo?

-Porque él cree que yo lo traicioné al elegir irme con mis otros maestros antes que con él. Y, por lo que veo, sigue siendo el mismo engreído de siempre.

-Sí, pero ahora es mucho más vengativo de lo que era cuando te marchaste con nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, maestro?

-Sí, os vigilaré desde la torre, la fuente de poder de este país. Clow siempre ha sabido que aquí estás demasiado protegida por eso ha esperado a que salieras de la torre para arrebatarte lo que más querías.

-Mi amor por Eriol siempre fue mi mayor secreto, ¿cómo lo supo?

-No había más que verte, Tomoyo. Se te iluminaban los ojos cada vez que le mirabas y te sonrojabas cada vez que sentías su mirada prendada de la tuya. Es fácil conocer tu secreto.

Varias horas después partimos, no teníamos tiempo que perder así que nos pusimos en camino hacia nuestra misión. Clow sabría lo que era dolor cuando lo tuviera frente a ella. De eso estaba completamente segura, su maestro sufriría por lo que había hecho.

Fin 

Notas de la Autora: Por ahora se acabó, en lágrimas se conocerá el final de la historia que espero que guste a todos. Este no me ha salido tan bien pero no estaba demasiado inspirada, pero creo que es una buena continuación. En lágrimas habrá acción y algún momento romántico pero también habrá lágrimas por parte de la protagonista y de Clow. Espero que me hagan caso y lean primero el nueve y después el ocho, porque sino no vais a entender nada.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	11. Magia

9. Magia

"Espíritu del anochecer" 

Observo tus ojos y me vuelvo loco, allí tan fría y serena desde tu alto palacio de cristal vives observando día tras día como pasa tu vida, olvidando como poder vivirla. Cuanto me gustaría enseñarte lo que es vivir, pero desde siempre me he negado el placer de hacerlo, tú eres diferente, eres alguien muy parecido a los dioses que habitan en el cielo. Por eso estas vedada a mis ojos y mis manos.

Siempre he anhelado poder hablar contigo pero tú nunca lo has hecho y yo... no me atrevo. Tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal, de que tú no sientas lo que yo siento. Es extraño que piense esto pero ahora ya no sé que hacer. Me acaban de retar y sé que muy posiblemente mi vida acabe en ese reto, pero quería observarte por última vez. Tan bella, fijas tu mirada en mí y me sonríes como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida. El viento trae tu voz hasta mis oídos. La frase que escucho me tranquiliza pues es tuya.

-No te preocupes... _Todo saldrá bien_...

Observó de nuevo hacia la torre pero ya no estás en tu ventana he perdido mi última oportunidad de verte.

-Adiós, mi amada, ha llegado la hora.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero prefiero ocultarlas y voy al encuentro del grupo rival que me ha retado a mí y a mis amigos. En el valle la luna naciente brilla sobre las montañas que en este momento se tiñen de violeta con la luz del anochecer, hace del paisaje un paraje sobrenatural y mágico, siempre me gustaba observar este paraje pues me recordaba a ti, mi amada Tomoyo. Observó las montañas y veo algo oculto entre las sombras, no logro entender que es, por lo que pienso que no es nada, que son mis nervios me están jugando una mala pasada.

Mis ojos se giran hacia el bosque donde veo a otros tres magos que han venido para cumplir con el reto. Sakura y Shaoran se levantan y yo me junto a ellos. Cada uno de nosotros va hacia otro del equipo contrario sabiendo que puede ser la última cosa que hagamos. Observó a mi rival.

Es un joven de ojos verdes-azulados y pelo rubio, un poco más alto que yo. Su nombre es Mitsuo, le conozco desde que somos niños pero siempre fuimos enemigos y rivales. Me sonríe, piensa que puede ser superior a mí. Pero yo tengo esperanza y lucharé hasta el final.

Los dos nos alejamos y él lanza el primer ataque, consigo esquivarlo pero me roza la pierna y hace que caiga durante unos momentos. Momentos que aprovecha para volver a atacarme a traición. Entonces todos nos detenemos al sentir una presencia muy poderosa que está sobre las montañas. Todos nos giramos y... allí estabas tú... observándonos con aires de superioridad pero también enfadada. Escucho por primera vez tu voz, salida de tu boca, diciendo:

-Rompéis las normas de la magia con este reto. Si lo continuáis todos sufriréis las consecuencias y para todos serán malas, unos acabarán muertos y a los otros se os arrebatarán los poderes y se os desterrara. Deteneos antes de que paséis por eso.

Nuestros rivales no la hacen caso, pero nosotros sabemos que dice la verdad, ella observa como nos van a atacar mientras nosotros nos quedamos quietos. De repente, veo como sus ojos se ponen dorados y sus labios se vuelven aún más rojos de lo que ya son. El viento sopla más fuerte y empieza a sentirse un poder como nunca se había visto por el país. Tu imagen aparece delante de nosotros en todo su esplendor y todos caemos desmayados.

Al despertar me encuentro en mi casa, tumbado en mi cama, bien arropado y con la chimenea encendida. Huelo tu perfume y empiezo a buscarte con la mirada. Pero no te encuentro por ningún sitio. Salgo de mi casa y vuelvo a mirar la torre por enésima vez. Pero tú no estás allí. Me decido a subir, pero no te encuentro y un extraño sentimiento de pérdida me llena el corazón.

Salgo del pueblo y corro, corro buscándote sin poder encontrarte. No sé hacia donde voy solo sigo el impulso que siento, tal vez porque temo perderte es que no te he contado nada de mí. Tal vez, te haya perdido para siempre por tener miedo a perderte. ¿Cómo explicar eso? Mis impulsos me guían hasta el lugar del reto, pero allí no hay nadie. Pero sigo, corro y escalo parte de la montaña hasta que llego a oír, lejana, el sonido de una cascada. Sigo escuchando el sonido que me guía hasta ella... pero no te veo. Aunque siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de ti y que tú me estás esperando. Esperando el momento de poder contarnos todo lo que queremos decir. Porque estoy dispuesto a contártelo todo. No voy a callar nada. No, tengo que ser fuerte o perderé todo lo que quiero, ahora que he pensado que te perdía he sentido que no quería hacerlo y para eso te lo contaré todo. Para poder tenerte a mi lado.

Te buscó, observo por todas partes, sé que te encontraré. Bajo la vista hacia el valle que hay abajo siento que juegas conmigo pero te voy a encontrar. Decido bajar pues mis instintos me dicen que allí te encontraré... Y así lo he hecho. Te veo esperándome sentada sobre una roca. Mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Me buscas? –preguntas tú.

-Sí. Necesito contarte muchas cosas, dama del palacio de cristal.

-Siento que tienes el alma atormentada por tus años de silencio, te escucharé.

-Te he observado desde que soy niño. Sintiendo por ti algo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Pero no he hablado contigo por miedo al rechazo. Desde hace cinco años, deseo tenerte, deseo protegerte de todo mal, deseo decirte tantas cosas.

-Estoy segura de que sientes muchas cosas. Pero al igual que tú, yo también tengo el alma atormentada por mis años de silencio, siempre te veía observándome, desde lo alto de mi torre he deseado poder contarte todo... pero, al igual que tú, tampoco me he atrevido.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Sé tantas cosas de ti. Siento que te conozco, mi amado Eriol.

-Sabes mi nombre.

-Sé muchas cosas sobre ti.

-Yo también te amo, mi adorada Tomoyo. –digo mientras la cojo por la cintura-. Eres como _el espíritu del anochecer. _Una verdadera diosa en mis brazos.

No puedo reprimir por más tiempo mi instinto y mis labios se apoderan de los suyos en un beso cargado con todas las palabras que no nos hemos dicho, pero que, nos diremos en otro momento.

Ahora dos horas después, nos encontramos completamente desnudos cubiertos con nuestras ropas después de habernos amado durante estas horas, sin que lo hubiésemos podido y querido evitar. Te observo mientras descansas, eres tan bella. Mucho más de lo que me imaginaba y sé que a partir de ahora ya no volveré a estar solo.

-¿Qué miras? –me preguntas.

-A un ángel que descansa apoyado en mí.

-Eres tan tierno, tan amable, tan caballeroso, que es imposible que no me hubiera enamorado de ti, después de haberte cuidado y vigilado durante tanto tiempo.

Te acompañó de vuelta a tu castillo lo que nos lleva unos minutos. Tú me invitas a subir y yo no me niego. Queriendo estar completamente seguro de que no estoy viviendo ningún sueño, que todo lo que ha ocurrido no es producto de mi imaginación. Tu me llevas hasta tu torre y me besas con pasión, diciéndome que quieres que volvamos a hacer lo que hemos hecho en el bosque.

Yo respondo a tus besos y caricias, sabiendo, por fin, que no es ningún sueño que tú estás conmigo. Amándome como mi mujer y dándote todo lo que me pides. Eras virgen hasta que nos habíamos amado en el bosque, ahora ya no lo eres y quieres más yo estoy encantado de mostrarte todos los caminos que nos dan tanto placer a ambos.

Al acabar te tumbas a mi lado y me abrazas como si no quisieras que me marchase. Pero nunca lo haré. Y si lo hago, tú vendrás conmigo, pues no pienso alejarme de ti, nunca.

Siento como el sueño se va apoderando de mí lentamente y acabo dormido mientras me abrazas, al fin, puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás a mi lado y que sabes lo que siento por ti, mi adorada Tomoyo.

Al despertar, siento como acaricias mi rostro y me giro. Allí estás tú sonriendo mientras me observas.

-¿En que piensas?

-En lo feliz que soy. Jamás he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora. ¿Eres tú feliz, Eriol?

-Sí, más de lo que me he sentido nunca, gracias por estar conmigo, mi Tomoyo.

Después de charlar y desayunar decidimos dar un paseo por el valle como yo solía hacer todas las mañanas. Era fantástico sentirla junto a mí como nunca antes la había sentido. Pero poco sabía yo de que mi felicidad no iba a durar mucho más.

Mientras paseábamos por el valle un hombre hizo que nos detuviéramos y nos observó a ambos. Sonrió al mirar a Tomoyo como si la conociera de antes.

-Has sido muy imprudente al salir de tu torre, ahora si podré cumplir mi venganza.

Ella le miró con horror pero él no la tocó. Repentinamente empecé a sentir como me arrebataban una parte de mi ser y caía en un gran sopor viendo solo la oscuridad a mi alrededor dejé de verla a ella, dejé de ver la luz de sus ojos que me iluminaba el camino. No sabía lo que me pasaba, solo sentía que caía y me sentía morir. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verla.

El hombre había desaparecido y sentí como ella se arrodillaba a mi lado, después… no sentí nada: Ni frío, ni calor, nada, solo el silencio, la soledad y la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Fin


	12. Rosas Blancas

10. Rosas Blancas

"Solo te buscaba a ti"

Estaba de lo más nerviosa por el gran acontecimiento que tendría lugar en breves días, tenía todo preparado para la gran convención anual de Hiraguizawa Corporation y mientras tanto tendría que limar asperezas con el gran señor de la empresa si no quería que la echara. Lo cual, era algo que no podía permitirse.

Hiraguizawa y ella no se habían llevado bien nunca y ahora estaban echando a gente por lo que se temía que ella pudiera ser uno de los elegidos para marcharse de la empresa. Pero le habían puesto, por ahora, un trabajo fácil, tendría que hacer lo que más le gustaba, la decoración del hotel para la convención.

Hiraguizawa, mientras tanto, no dejaba de regocijarse al haber tenido tan buena idea, muchos le habían recomendado a la señorita Daidouji para la decoración y los bocetos que tenía sobre la mesa, eran absolutamente magistrales. Eran de un estilo muy parecido al que a él le gustaba. Pero supo que tendría que felicitar a Daidouji de alguna manera y no tenía ni idea de cómo agradecer todo lo que estaba haciendo por la empresa. Que era mucho, pues no tenía muchas obligaciones allí. Pero tenía una sospecha de por qué lo hacía y eso le hacía sonreír.

Solo Hiraguizawa sabía quien era la persona que se quedaría y quien se marcharía y sabía que Tomoyo Daidouji no corría el riesgo de marcharse, sobre todo, porque le gustaba tenerla bajo su dominio.

Se levantó de su sillón del despacho y se dirigió hacia la pequeña habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y se puso a pensar detenidamente en lo que debía regalarle a la preciosa joven. Ella siempre había conseguido llamar su atención y tenía mucho que proponerle a la joven y deseaba que ella aceptase sus propuestas puesto que de ello dependía el futuro de todos.

Recordó una pequeña charla que había tenido ella con su prima, cuando le hicieron la pregunta:

-"¿Cuál sería el mejor regalo que te podría hacer un chico, Tomoyo? –había preguntado Sakura.

-Un ramo de rosas blancas. –contestó la joven casi sin pensárselo."

-Bien, señorita Daidouji, si lo que te gustan son las rosas blancas, las tendrás. –pensó él mientras se asomaba una sonrisa de lo más enigmática en su boca.

Después salió del despacho y le dijo a la secretaria que tenía que hacer unas diligencias.

Tomoyo decidió salir a tomar un café fuera de la empresa pues necesitaba tomarse un respiro. Paseó la vista por todas las mesas que había fuera del despacho que ella ocupaba y saludó a varios de sus compañeros mientras salía.

Llamó al ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró con una mirada zafiro que la observaba peligrosamente.

-¿Baja, señorita Daidouji?

-Sí.

Ella entró en el ascensor, confiando en que nada podía pasar pues no estaban solos. Otro de los compañeros de trabajo de Tomoyo estaba allí. Pero se bajó en el siguiente piso quedándose ellos dos solos. Ninguno de los dos rompió el incomodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos hasta que Tomoyo habló.

-Bueno, y ¿qué le ha parecido mi decoración del hotel, señor Hiraguizawa?

-Espectacular, sin lugar a dudas. Hizo un trabajo brillante durante estas últimas semanas, señorita Daidouji.

-Me halaga, señor Hiraguizawa, tampoco es para tanto.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, muy usada a Eriol, pero que sabía que funcionaría. Detuvo el ascensor sin que ella notase que había sido intencionado. Después la miró unos instantes y entonces habló.

-Tal vez debamos dejar algunos puntos claros, señorita Daidouji.

Ella le miró sorprendida, ¿de qué hablaba Hiraguizawa?

-No quiero que me trate de usted para empezar. Y otra cosa.

Ella vio como Hiraguizawa se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y se fue alejando de él instintivamente hasta que chocó con la pared del ascensor, entonces fue plenamente consciente de que el ascensor se había detenido y no tenía forma de escapar de él. Él seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa que conseguía volver locas a todas las chicas de la oficina y, ella no era una excepción.

Eriol tenía asegurada la victoria, ella, al fin, se había dado cuenta de que estaba atrapada y que nada la salvaría, nada excepto... De repente volvió el movimiento y Eriol se dio cuenta de que se le había acabado el tiempo de espera, los técnicos habían sido avisados y habían desconectado el paro del ascensor. Maldijo por lo bajo, sabiendo que no se le volvería a pasar esa oportunidad, pero recordó porqué había salido de su despacho.

Tendría otra oportunidad, muy pronto. Esa tarde cogió el ramo de 12 rosas que le había comprado y se fue al hotel donde le pidió a un camarero que fuera dejando las rosas donde él le indicara. Se fue alrededor de las cinco después de haber dejado cada rosa con una carta para Tomoyo en los sitios elegidos. Esa noche tenía que conseguir a Tomoyo Daidouji.

Se fue a casa y se puso el esmoquin que tenía preparado para la fiesta, allí estarían todas las personas importantes de Tokio para la convención de Hiraguizawa Corporation y por eso había decidido invitar a su prima para que se distrajera un poco con los chicos jóvenes que había por allí.

Cuando Hiraguizawa entró y observó la estancia vio que ella no se encontraba entre los que habían llegado. Cuando ella entró en la sala donde estaban todos él se quedó helado.

Tomoyo se había puesto el vestido que su padre le había regalado por su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, era un vestido de color lavanda con pedrería con el cuello de palabra de honor largo hasta los tobillos que llevaba detrás una especie de capa lavanda a juego.

Nunca se había puesto ese vestido, pero decidió hacerlo para esta celebración y le quedaba extremadamente bien. Sintió la mirada de gran parte de los hombres que estaban en la sala y observó detenidamente el salón sonrojándose cuando vio a Eriol. Todavía recordaba el incidente del ascensor.

La cena se sirvió a las ocho y media, después vino un descanso y al final trajeron los licores. Mientras charlaba con unas amigas y tomaba una copa de champán un camarero se le acercó.

-Disculpe, señorita. Dejaron esto para usted. –el camarero le entregó una rosa blanca en la que venía adjunta una nota.

Ella la leyó, sorprendida. Y cuando acabó estaba aún más blanca de lo normal. Se la pasó a Sakura y ella la miró y se la pasó a sus compañeras. Todas la leyeron, la última fue Mailing que le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Tomoyo? Deberías estar siguiendo esta estela de rosas hasta encontrar a ese hombre de ensueño que te las ha enviado.

Sus amigas asintieron y le dijeron que buscara. Ella las fue encontrando una a una todas las rosas y cada vez se estaba emocionando más, deseando saber quien era la persona que la había mandado todas esas flores y le escribía cosas así.

Al final llegó hasta una suite donde estaba abierta la puerta y ponía:

"Entra y cierra, lo que va a pasar aquí es serio."

Ella entró y se quedó helada al ver que toda la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas y sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella había una caja con una nota. Pero no vio a nadie.

Se acercó y vio que se trataba de un collar de zafiros y diamantes. Después se quedó helada viendo quien era la persona que había estado haciendo todo el juego.

-Veo que las has encontrado. –dijo Eriol que estaba frente a ella.

-Señor Hiraguizawa, ¿usted...?

-Te he dicho que no me trates de usted y llámame Eriol.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Usted me odia?

-No te odio, solo era una fachada para no decir sinceramente lo que sentía. Estaba buscando algo cuando te conocí, aunque no sabía que era. Ahora lo sé. Estaba buscando a alguien que me hiciera feliz y siempre te tuve delante. Te estaba buscando a ti, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.

Eso dejó aún más atónita a Tomoyo, pero no pudo decir que no. Eso era un sueño, o eso creía ella. Un sueño del que no quería despertar.

-Yo también te estaba buscando a ti, Eriol. –dijo ella.

Eriol se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión y con ternura, una mezcla de ambas que hizo que fuese un beso verdaderamente sublime. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Ahora sabía que no estaba soñando, que estaba viviendo una hermosa realidad.

Fin


	13. Día Libre

11. Día Libre "Descanso" Un silencio que espera, Una luz que despierta en mi interior, En tu alma llora por fin mi dolor.   
Siento las lágrimas suspiros de dolor, ¿Qué son las lágrimas me pregunto? Pero es una respuesta que desconozco. Dame tú la respuesta, en este día libre de dolor Te pregunto.   
En mi silencio se haya la respuesta, Abre los ojos y observa el daño que te hice, Esas lágrimas son por haberme arrepentido.   
¿Arrepentirte dices? ¿Te arrepientes de nuestro amor?   
No, me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño, En mi pecho late un corazón destrozado, En este día libre de dolor, te proclamo En silencio reverente, Como mi mujer hasta que la muerte o el tiempo nos separe.   
Jamás podrán, Lucharé contra el mundo si es necesario, Pero no me castigues con tu silencio.   
Jamás lo haré, No ahora que te tengo mía para la eternidad. 

Te amaré por toda la eternidad, Tommy.

Fin

Este drabble es un poema, que te habla del dolor que sienten los dos personajes, en el más oscuro de los silencios después del dolor llega la felicidad, como siempre después de la tormenta llega la calma, pero la calma no dura eternamente y eso es algo que todos aprendemos a lo largo de la vida. No he buscado ninguna rima ni nada porque lo importante para mí era escribir en lo que pensaba (en los sentimientos de los dos personajes). Espero que guste y lo digo no es el drabble lágrimas que también tendrá un poema pero este es día libre, debo decir que el primero es el pensamiento de Eriol y el siguiente el de Tommy y así sucesivamente.


	14. Matemáticas

12. Matemáticas "El verdadero problema"   
Tan absorta estaba en los problemas de matemáticas que no me daba cuenta de que me observabas desde detrás de mí. Tenía un verdadero problema y no sabía como resolverlo pero era imposible callármelo más. Me giré para hablarte pero tú te me adelantaste y me entregaste una nota y me dijiste: -Recuerda: No existe la casualidad, solo lo inevitable. Yo me giré extrañada, abrí la nota y la leí con detenimiento.   
"En tus ojos hallo la luz que buscaba En tu alma brilla el sol Y en mi corazón brilla el amor que siento por ti.   
¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Eriol" Me quedé helada al leer la nota y tomé la decisión correcta. Me giré hacia ti y sonreí. Los problemas se habían acabado y no tenían sentido.   
Tú también me sonreíste cuando sonó la campana. Este era nuestro inicio. 

Fin


	15. Música

13. Música "El momento de triunfar"   
I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me   
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me   
Not that easily

La gente estaba sentada en las gradas esperando que llegar el momento, el momento de mi debut, era el momento más importante de mi vida, pero tú no estabas aquí para contemplarlo. Eso era lo que más me había inspirado a la hora de componer la canción, 1000 words, cantada en inglés, tu idioma nativo y pensando en ti.   
I acted so distant then  
Didn´t say goodbye before you left   
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily Me gustaría que me vieras, que estuvieras aquí que pudieras sentir la música que he compuesto para ti. Estoy segura de que si algún día te la canto, te gustará.   
"Save your tears cause I´ll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked  
through that door  
You steal my soul   
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part  
But now I´m not afraid to say what´s in my heart   
Las luces se han apagado quedando solo, el foco que ilumina el escenario, ha llegado el momento pienso. Salgo al escenario mientras siento cientos de ojos fijos en mis pasos. Pero me siento mal al saber que tú no estás aquí para oírme y verme.   
Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They´ll fly to you  
Even though I can´t see  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
A thousand embraces  
Will cradel you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They´ll hold you forever

Mi voz salió inspirada por el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos, tú estabas en Inglaterra pero sentía tu presencia rodeándome haciéndome sentir mejor. Era reconfortante, estaba decidida iría a Inglaterra a buscarte. 

Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
They´ll fly to you  
They´ll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
They´ll cradel you (ohh yeah)  
Make all of the loneliest your lonely days (lonely days)   
They´ll hold you forever.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words


	16. Lágrimas

14. Lágrimas

"Los suspiros del alma" 

La torre se erigía sobre nuestras cabezas, era aún más alta que la mía sentía tu alma en el interior. Entramos los tres Shaoran, Sakura y yo. Sabía que podían ser mis últimos momentos de vida y en el silencio de mi mente y mi cuerpo sabía que si tenía que morir para que tu volvieras a vivir, lo haría.

Las puertas de las salas se fueron abriendo a nuestro paso hasta llevarnos hasta donde se encontraba él. El hombre que he odiado con toda mi alma, y al que mataría con mis propias manos para tener al final la felicidad completa cuando tú volvieras a la vida, estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está Eriol? –preguntó Shaoran.

-No te metas en esto, Shaoran. Esto es entre Clow y yo.

-Eriol es amigo mío, lucharé por su vida.

Algo hizo que de la sala desapareciésemos Clow y yo, cuando abrí los ojos estaba cubierta por una inmensa niebla.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pensé en voz alta.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Aquí era donde me traicionaste la última vez que nos vimos.

-Yo no te traicioné, fuiste tú el que se traicionó a sí mismo al no mantener oculto tu deseo de poder.

Clow se puso furioso y sentí como me lanzaba hasta que yo choqué contra una pared invisible. Así empezó mi tortura. Empecé a sentir un intenso dolor en mis entrañas que se fue esparciendo rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, grité de dolor y nadie me respondió excepto la risa de Clow.

Su risa era lo que más daño me hacía lo amé como a un padre, pero él no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que yo jamás le había traicionado. De repente el dolor fue disminuyendo. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver como el espíritu de Eriol le había clavado su propia vara en el vientre.

-Vamos Tomoyo, remátalo.

-No, Eriol. Se quedará aquí. Encerrado, prisionero de una dimensión creada por él vivirás aquí eternamente y no podrás salir jamás, ni tampoco podrás morir. Adiós, Clow. Tienes que saber que jamás te odie, hasta el momento en el que le pusiste una mano encima a Eriol.

Ahora diez días más tarde de mi regreso, puedo volver a ver tu sonrisa de felicidad, cada vez que te despiertas a mí lado y besas mi vientre, hace solo tres días que sabemos la noticia, pero desde luego ha sido el momento más feliz de mi vida. Cuando ambos descubrimos que estábamos esperando un bebé.

Él o ella, sería feliz y podría tener a su familia a su lado por toda su vida, lo sabíamos todos, no pudimos negar nuestros sentimientos ante los demás y decidimos casarnos cuanto antes. Ahora soy la señora Hiraguizawa y la dama de la Torre Blanca. Y mi hija o hijo heredaría todo lo que su padre y yo hemos construido.

Fin


	17. Primer Vals

Primer Vals

¿Por qué había ido? Allí nadie le apreciaba, solamente se sentaba en la mesa mientras se tomaba una coca-cola y todo el mundo pasaba de él. ¿Por qué siempre insistía en ir? Estaba claro que él no se molestaría en dirigirse hasta ella y pedirle que bailara con él.

No, eso lo tenía muy claro, Eriol Hiraguizawa jamás le pediría algo así a la insignificante Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿por qué se molestaría teniendo tantas bellezas a su alrededor? Desde la gran Kaho Mizuki, la gran reina del instituto, a su mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto que se encontraba en esos momentos bailando con el mejor amigo de Eriol.

Pero allí estaba ella, sentada en una mesa mientras se tomaba su coca-cola y se amargaba la vida pensando en por qué había acuidido a la fiesta.

-¿Acaso no tienes nadie con quién bailar? –le preguntó una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

-No, es simplemente que la persona que quiero que baile conmigo no me lo ha pedido.

-Tal vez eso se debe a que esta algo cohibido. Pero, ¿te atreverías a bailar conmigo, Tommy?

Ella se volteó para encontrar tras de sí al gran Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-No sé bailar muy bien.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo.

-Pensé que preferirías estar con Kaho.

-¡Va! Ya me tengo demasiado conocida a Kaho. Sin embargo, siempre que me giro para mirarte tu siempre estás aquí, sentada tomando una coca-cola. En esos momentos siempre me pregunto en que pensaras.

-Cosas banales y sin importancia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que son esas cosas banales y sin importancia?

-Pues eso mismo.

-Bien, creo que podemos dar por finalizada la conversación. Ahora permítame señorita Daidouji, que sea yo el que la lleve en su primer vals.

Pero antes de que ella se pusiese en pie él se acercó y la besó, después se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Fin


	18. Primer beso

Nuestra segunda cita, la primera llegué a decirte que te quería ahora volvemos a estar como aquella vez, tú y yo en el porche de tu casa observando las estrellas y contándonos historias de nuestra infancia. Hemos pasado toda la tarde divirtiéndonos en el cine y paseando.

Nos miramos a los ojos y puedo sentir como tú quieres lo mismo que yo. Sé que es inevitable y tú también lo sabes. Por lo que tomó tus labios con ternura y cariño, demostrándote mis sentimientos, sin sentir miedo. Tú no sabes como seguir mis pasos por lo que te doy solamente un beso fugaz. Tu primer beso, eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar, yo te di tu primer beso, mi adorada Tomoyo.

-Hasta mañana, Tommy.

Fin


	19. Día de lluvia

Se habían conocido por casualidad y ya llevaban, al menos, diez años llevando una relación que pedía a gritos dar un siguiente paso. Ahora recordaba esos momentos y se sentía feliz por lo que había decidido hacer.

----------5 años atrás-----------

Había ido a una cafetería porque tenía que preparar los examenes finales de la universidad y no había desayunado. No tenía pensado tomar demasiado porque tenía que estudiar mucho, pero no había pensado jamás que encontraría a su media naranja en esos diez minutos que iba a estar en la cafetería.

-Hola, ¿deseas algo para tomar? –él se giró y pudo ver a una joven camarera de brillantes ojos amatistas que le había preguntado.

Eriol se quedó completamente impresionado. ¿Cómo era posible que existiese semejante belleza y no estuviese expuesta en un museo?

-S-Sí –tartamudeó él-, un café y unas tostadas, por favor. –dijo él repuesto ya de la impresión.

-Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

Ese era un día lluvioso y se quedó mirando como caía mientras esperaba que la chica volviese. Cuando volvió le sonrió y le entregó su comida.

-Que te aproveche.

Después se marchó y no la vio hasta las tres de la tarde, su hora de salida. Aún seguía lloviendo, así que se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Y así habían empezado su relación. Quedando todos los día para divertirse.

--------Vuelta a nuestro tiempo---------

Tomoyo estaba esperando junto a la cafetería como habían quedado. No llevaba ni diez minutos y había llegado con antelación. Él llegó puntual como siempre. Sacando el paraguas pues se iba a poner a llover en cualquier momento.

-¿Para qué me has citado aquí, Eriol?

-Tengo algo que pedirte, Tommy.

Él le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta y sonrió.

-Espero que lo aceptes. –le dijo solamente con una mirada enigmática.

Ella abrió la caja y se encontró con un anillo de compromiso en su interior. Tomoyo casi se puso a dar saltos de alegría, pero no pudo contener saltar a los brazos de Eriol y besarlo. Cuando se soltaron él dijo:

-Cásate conmigo, Tomoyo Daidouji. –justo en ese momento estalló la tormenta, mientras la joven asentía.

Fin


	20. Clase de deportes

-Señor Hiraguizawa preste atención, por favor.

La clase de deportes estaba siendo de lo más aburrida. Ella no había ido a clase ese día y estaba verdaderamente inquieto. ¿Se debería tal vez a lo que le dijo la tarde anterior? Esperaba que no, no estaba listo para que ella se enfadase con él.

El ama de llaves de la mansión Daidouji había ido a hablar con los profesores pero ellos no le habían querido decir nada sobre Tomoyo. Era extraño, ella nunca faltaba.

-Nos han informado que la señorita Daidouji, no podrá venir en lo que resta de semana porque ha tenido que salir con su madre de la ciudad. Por lo tanto espero que le paséis vuestros deberes cuando vuelva, al parecer un familiar suyo ha fallecido recientemente.

Eriol se sintió aliviado y a la vez triste. Pobre Tomoyo, no se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, al menos podía consolarse sabiendo que él no era el culpable de su falta a las clases. La campana que indicaba el final de las clases del día sonó en esos instantes sacando al joven Hiraguizawa de sus pensamientos. Todos sus compañeros salieron mientras él recogía y se dirigía al área de música. Cuando entró pudo ver a una joven mirando por la ventana con el traje de animadora.

Ella se dio la vuelta y Eriol se quedó impresionado al ver a la señorita Daidouji allí.

-Hola, Eriol. Siento que tuvieran que mentir en clase, pero hay algo que requiere la atención de los dos fuera de la ciudad. Nos vamos tú y yo. Quiero pasar este fin de semana contigo, como tú me propusiste.

Eriol no pudo más que sonreír, después de todo su día no había sido tan malo.

-Como quieras, Tomoyo. Pero ya no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí.


	21. Cartas de Amor

A 19 de diciembre de 2006

Querido Eriol:

Espero que estés muy bien en Inglaterra aquí todos te echamos mucho de menos y esperamos tu regreso lo más pronto posible, Sakura y Shaoran te mandan recuerdos y esperamos tu regreso pronto (yo más que ninguno por motivos que ya te explicaré más adelante).

Sé que me estoy repitiendo un poco, pero es que deseo que vuelvas pronto, porque con tu marcha descubrí algo que hizo que mi vida diese un giro de 360º. Saluda de nuestra parte a Spinel, Nakuru y Kaho.

Kero y Yue también están deseando veros, así que, por favor. ¡¡Volved Pronto!! Lo que te quería contar es que hace tiempo que me siento atraída por ti. Menos mal que no me puedes ver porque me acabo de poner completamente colorada. Junto con esta carta os adjunto unos regalos para todos y espero que os gusten. Sakura y los demás se esforzaron mucho ayudándome. Pero no le contéis a nadie cual es el regalo de Nakuru o Touya me colgará.

Un abrazo,

Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol se quedó impresionado ante lo escritó en la carta, desde luego que volvería estaba más que asombrado y a la vez se sentía aliviado, él no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Tomoyo así que se dispuso a escribirle su carta un mes después de la salida de la de Tomoyo:

A 19 de enero de 2007

Querida Tomoyo:

Aquí estamos estupendamente y todos os mandan saludos, no te preocupes, tenemos intención de volver por allí en muy poco tiempo, sobre todo ahora que quiero cerciorarme de lo guapa que tienes que estar completamente sonrojada. Seguro que estás preciosa, Tommy. (Espero que me dejes llamarte así).

Muchas gracias por los regalos, nos encantaron a todos, desde luego tu buen gusto es muy característico. A Spinel le ha encantado el nuevo videojuego que le has enviado, era el único que le faltaba. Nakuru se puso como loca al ver el álbum de fotos de Touya Kinomoto de estás navidades. ¡¡Las hizo póster!! Ahora tiene toda su habitación llena de póster de él. Lo que resulta muy gracioso. Como yo no te pude contestar antes te daré el regalo personalmente, ya que, seguramente lleguemos casi a la vez. Pero no te diré cuando llegó quiero darte una sorpresa.

Un saludo,

Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo estaba más que eufórica, diez días después de haber escrito Eriol su carta había llegado, había decidido ir a dar un paseo hasta el templo Tsukimine para descansar. Se acercó al puente a observar el agua y de repente alguien le tapó los ojos y preguntó.

-¿Quién soy?

Su corazón se aceleró y se puso colorada. De seguro que estaba viviendo un hermoso sueño, pero aún así suspiró.

-Eriol.

Él le destapó los ojos y la joven se giró siendo consciente de que no era un sueño de verdad Eriol estaba allí, junto a ella.

-Yo tenía razón.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Estás preciosa sonrojada.

Y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y besarla, haciendo que en su mano apareciese un collar con un sol de cristal.

-Siento el retraso, aquí tienes tu regalo de navidad.

-Desde luego que sí, tú, eres el mejor regalo de navidad que podrían hacerme.

Fin


	22. Fresas con chocolate

La gira la había llevado hasta la ciudad de Londres, era verdaderamente bella, pero no podía disfrutarla, estaba buscando a alguien, pero no sabía donde buscar. Decidió dar un paseo por un parque que había por la zona de su hotel.

Un joven de vivaces ojos azules la había estado observando desde el mismo momento en que ella había puesto un pie en el parque, desde luego la joven le sonaba, pero con esa poca luz no podría saber si solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Muero de dolor  
al verte así.  
Hoy es tan frío  
el espacio entre los dos.  
El universo  
yo era para tí.  
Y en la rutina  
se murió el amor  
Vuelve junto a mí   
Te pido vuelve a mí.

Vuelve junto a mí,   
que me muero si no estás,  
ya no esperes más,   
dame un poco más de tí.  
Te pido vuelve a mí,   
que me grita el corazón,  
que no puedo más,  
y mi alma rota esté.  
Vuelve junto a mí.  
Mi mundo entero te lo dí...

De repente las farolas se iluminaron, como si lo hubierna hecho por que él lo había pedido. Al ver el rostro de la joven no le cupo duda alguna.

-¡¡Tomoyo!!

El corazón de la chica casi estalló en su pecho al escuchar ese grito. Se giró, sonrió y salió corriendo hacia él. Él la abrazó y al fin, después de tanto tiempo esperando sin saber el qué supo que lo que había estado esperando era a volver a tenerla en sus brazos, volver a sentir que estaba en casa.

Hoy un día más  
para este adiós.  
Somos extraños  
que discuten sin razón.  
Pasan los días   
sin pedir perdón,  
cae al vacío  
lo que nos unió.

Vuelve junto a mí,  
que me muero si no estás,  
ya no esperes más,  
dame un poco más de ti.  
Te pido vuelve a mí,  
que me grita el corazón   
que no puedo más  
y mi alma rota está.  
Vuelve junto a mí  
Te pido vuelve a mí.

-Me siento en casa. –dijo ella solamente.

-Bienvenida a casa. ¿Has merendado mi querida Tomoyo?

-No, ahora iba a ir a merendar.

-Te invitó, todavía recuerdo que te encantan las fresas con chocolate y resulta que cerca de mi casa, hay un lugar donde las hacen buenísimas. Después podríamos pasar a saludar a Nakura, Spinel y Kaho, se pondrán muy contentos de verte.

-Pues en agradecimiento, toma esto.

Ella le entregó tres tickets para el concierto que daba esa noche.

-Muchas gracias, allí estaremos. Pero este será tu último concierto. No tengo intención de perderte de vista nunca más.

Aún nos queda tiempo  
y sueños  
para hacer realidad.  
Un gran amor que nunca morirá.  
Hoy te espero aquí... 

Vuelve junto a mí,  
que me muero si no estás   
ya no esperes más,  
dame un poco más de tí.   
Te pido vuelve a mí,  
que grita el corazón  
que no puedo más  
y mi alma rota está  
Vuelve junto a mí  
vuelve junto a mí  
vuelve junto a mí   
que ya no puedo más  
Que me grita el corazón   
que muero de dolor  
vuelve junto a mí...

-Aún nos queda tiempo para pensar en el futuro, pero quiero pensar que te quedarás a mi lado por siempre.

-Así será, Eriol. También yo quiero estar contigo por siempre.

Fin


End file.
